


Day 1: Under the Stars

by Fundelstein



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cloti Fall Festival 2020, F/M, Final Heaven Discord, Meteor, Podfic Welcome, Stargazing, Under the Highwind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fundelstein/pseuds/Fundelstein
Summary: Prompt:You saved me from the dangers of my mind. Your hand was the only one that could reach me.- F.S. YousafWritten for Day 1of Cloti Fall Festival.Late post....
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974253
Kudos: 30





	Day 1: Under the Stars

  
_"We were... always so distant from one another, no matter how close we seemed to be. But in the Lifestream, surrounded by all those screams of sorrow, I thought I heard your voice. Hehe... you probably don't remember this, but deep down... I heard you calling my name. That's what it felt like."_

  
_"Yeah... I heard you shouting out. Your voice brought me back from the Lifestream's sea of consciousness."_

  
\--

  
"There aren't a lot stars tonight," Cloud said.

  
Tifa looked up toward the sky. No, there wasn't. Not with Meteor and all. But she still saw a river of them in the distance. The fact that there were stars all was a miracle. 

  
"It's almost like the Lifestream though," she replied. 

  
And like the Lifestream, the stars have been disturbed. An intruder in their mist.

  
It certainly wasn't the ideal view to share in the night, not as they laid together under the sky. But it would have to do. She needed this more than anything.

  
She rested her head on his chest, rising and falling with his every breath. Every move and every twitch— it reminded her that he was alive. And whole.

  
"I'm not sure I ever thanked you," he said.

"Hmm?"

"You're the one who brought me back. When no one else could. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be sitting in a wheelchair. Or worse."

Tifa shifted and turned until she was facing him. She stared into a pair of eyes that glowed back at her with power and strength. 

"I didn't save you." Her fingers dug into his shirt. "You saved yourself. I just... helped you find the way."

Cloud smiled, his hand closing over hers. "It was more than enough. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Tifa sighed. If only he knew how much it had meant. Him coming back. She might've lost herself too. 

"If you wanna thank me so bad," she said, "don't do that again, okay?"

Cloud raised his hand in a salute. "I promise."

She went down to kiss him. "I'll hold you to that, then."


End file.
